


Sibling Rivalry

by Alfreds_Mustache



Series: Help Wanted (one-shots) [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek References, THIS IS NOT TRAUGHT, Television Watching, big sis!Artemis, honorary siblings, lil bro!Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreds_Mustache/pseuds/Alfreds_Mustache
Summary: You know those times when you feel like maybe you and your sib are on good terms for once? And then, outta nowhere they just piss you off for no reason? That’s what this is, except there’s a smidgen of conflict resolution. If only that part happened in real life -_-#4: Artemis is Dick’s honorary big sister.





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it’s not mine.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“What are you watching?” Artemis questioned as she sat down next to Robin, both lounging in their civvies.

“‘Star Trek: Enterprise’. Wanna watch?”

Artemis whipped her head to look at him incredulously. “‘ _ Enterprise’ _ ?” She laughed mirthlessly, “No. No, no, no.” 

Then, swiping the remote from Robin’s hand before he could say a word, she exited the show and began to flip through the channels.

“Um, I was  _ watching  _ that,” Robin cocked his head to the side, sassily.

“ _ Um _ , and I wasn’t  _ asking _ ,” Artemis mimicked, continuing to hit the ‘channel up’ button.

“But it was ‘Enterprise’!”

“So? That show sucks,” she said monotonously, stopping on ‘Keeping Up With the Kardashians’.

“Have you ever tried watching something other than reality shows?”

“For your information, I do, in fact, watch actual television, not just this crap.”

Robin raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving her claim. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well,  _ not  _ ‘Star Trek: Enterprise’,” she retorted, rolling her eyes.

“What do you have against that show?” Robin’s voice rose slightly with incredulity.

“I think it’s ridiculous and stupid and has no real plot!” Artemis stated, matching his volume.

“You don’t like Star Trek, so that doesn’t even matter!”

“Yes! I do like Star Trek!”

“But you just said--”

“I don’t. Like. Enterprise.”

“Exactly! So how--?”

“I like the  _ Original Series _ , okay?!”

“You-- wait, what? You do?”

“Yes, dumbass. I don’t hate Star Trek. I just can’t stand ‘Enterprise’.”

Robin looked dumbstruck and relieved and confused and excited all at the same time. Artemis’ expression matched his. “...You don’t hate Star Trek.” it was more of a question than a statement.

“Nah, I don’t hate Star Trek.”

They sat in simmering silence for a couple of beats, each slowly, unconsciously, relaxing back into the couch.

“So…” Artemis started, clearing her throat. “...Wanna watch ‘Star Trek: the Original Series’?”

Robin’s lips quirked up at the suggestion. “How about ‘Star Trek: The  _ Animated  _ Series’?”

Artemis turned to him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape, “Fuck. Yes.”

“Snacks?”

“I’ll make the popcorn if you set up Netflix.”

“Deal.”

Immediately, Robin was diving for the remote at the same time Artemis was leaping over the back of the couch. When she sat back down two minutes later, the two looked at each other and grinned.

“Star Wars  _ rocks _ ,” Robin said giddily. Before he could register the slip he’d just made, Artemis was meeting his eyes dangerously.

  
“ _ What did you just say? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Upcoming: #1, 2, 9, 11, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know in the comments what you thought about it!!


End file.
